Because Love is Something Sweet
by Hiroze
Summary: Cinta ini, aku hanya berpikir cinta ini tak akan tersampaikan padamu karena kau teman masa kecilku. Jadi jika kau menemukan orang yang kau cintai, aku akan tetap berada disampingmu. kupikir begitu... okelah... summary acak-acakan. selamat membaca saja jika berminat...:D


_**Because love is something sweet**_

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: GaaxNaruxGaa

Warning: karena mengandung BL aka Boys Love maka disarankan untuk tidak membacanya jika anda alergi. Oke, terima kasih atas perhatiannya...

.

.

Oooo SELAMAT MEMBACA oooO

.

.

"Gaara, ohayou!" teriak seorang pemuda blonde dengan suara cemprengnya dari jauh.

Hmmm... Aku hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah sambil melambaikan tangan...

"Ohayou... Naruto."

Ooo *** ooO

Ini adalah kisahku...

Kisah cinta pertamaku yang mungkin tak akan pernah bisa kuungkapkan secara terang-terangan...

Meski jarak antara bahunya dan bahuku dekat...

Tapi aku tak pernah bisa merengkuhnya.

Meski tanganku dan tangannya saling bersebelahan...

Tapi aku tak pernah bisa menggandengnya.

Meski jarak dia dan aku hanya 5 cm...

Tapi aku tak akan pernah bisa membuatmu jadi milikku.

...

"Ne, Gaara... Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat lho!" ucapnya penasaran sambil mengerungkan alis menatapku.

"Warna kulitku memang selalu seperti ini kan?" jawabku sambil tersenyum tenang.

Yaaah... Inilah dia...

Cinta pertamaku...

Seorang laki-laki, berumuran sama denganku, dengan kepribadian yang sama sekali berbanding terbalik denganku, hobby-nya makan ramen dan gampang emosi, meski begitu dia sangat pekerja keras jika sudah menemukan apa yang diinginkannya, berkulit caramel dengan mata birunya yang indah, berisik, hyperactive, menjengkelkan dan yang lebih parahnya suka sekali usil...

Inilah teman masa kecilku, Uzumaki Naruto.

Meski begitu aku berharap untuk bisa terus berada disampingnya, melihat senyumnya saat berada bersamaku. Aku tidak ingin suasana seperti ini berakhir, dan kuharap berlangsung selamanya.

.

.

.

BRUK!

"Ah! Maafkan aku, kau baik-baik saja—" ucapannya terhenti ketika ia melihat siapa yang ditabraknya."Temeeee?! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan menabrakku?! Cari gara-gara ya?!"

Inilah dia, Sasuke Uchiha aka orang ganteng yang selalu dikejar-kejar wanita dengan tampang _ikemen_ -nya, sekaligus musuh bebuyutan Naruto yang selalu meladeni tantangan bodohnya.

"Hei! Kau yang menabrakku kenapa menyalahkanku, dobe?!"Dengan terburu-buru Sasuke membereskan bukunya yang berantakan diatas lantai tercampur dengan buku yang dibawa Naruto lalu pergi.

"Ada apa sih dengannya? Aneh…"

Walau aku merupakan teman masa kecil Naruto tapi orang inilah yang membuatku mundur dari status orang yang paling diperhatikannya, karena setiap hari Naruto lebih banyak bercakap-cakap dengan Sasuke dibanding denganku yang selalu diam.

"Naruto, biar kubantu untuk membereskan bukumu." Tawarku pada Naruto yang dibalas dengan cengiran lebarnya."osu!"

"Gaara, nanti aku boleh kerumahmu? Seperti biasa… Hehe."

"Hm… Aku mengerti. Akan kutunggu."

Dua kali dalam seminggu Naruto datang kerumahku untuk bermain game, atau bahkan kadang kami belajar bersama walau berakhir dalam 5 menit karena Naruto tertidur. Meski begitu aku menikmatinya, menikmati waktu-waktu yang kuhabiskan bersamanya.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa." Naruto melambaikan tangannya sambil pergi menuju kelasnya.

Aku tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan juga.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, aku segera membereskan semua bukuku kedalam tas. Tiba-tiba Kiba seorang teman sekelasku menghampiriku dengan memasang cengiran.

"Oi, Gaara! Mau main hari ini?" tawarnya."Anak-anak sudah menunggu tuh diluar."

"Maaf, hari ini tidak bisa. Aku ada urusan…"

"Dengan Naruto lagi?"

Aku hanya tersenyum lalu bergegas pergi menuju kelas Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan,"Lain kali ajak aku lagi."

Kelasku dan kelas Naruto tidak begitu jauh, hanya perlu sedikit berjalan dan dalam sekejap aku sudah sampai.

"—Serius nih kau nggak mau ikutan, Naruto?"

"Hari ini aku ada janji, maaf."

Eh? Mereka sedang asyik mengobrol kupikir aku hanya akan menunggu diluar saja daripada akhirnya mengganggu.

"Yakin nih? Banyak cewek yang ikut, nanti mungkin saja ada type-mu lho. Nggak akan nyesel nih?"

Benar juga, sampai saat ini aku tak pernah tahu type wanita yang disukai Naruto. Sedekat apapun kami, Naruto tak pernah membicarakannya padaku.

Type wanita ya? Suatu saat Naruto akan berjalan berdampingan dengannya dan meninggalkanku dengan perasaan yang tak akan tersampaikan ini. menyakitkan sekali.

"Nggaklah, aku udah ada kok. Orang yang disuka…" Jawab Naruto sambil keluar dari kelasnya.

Eh?! Apa yang barusan dikatakannya? Baru pertama kali ini aku mendengarnya.

"Ah, Gaara. Sudah nunggu lama? Maaf, barusan ngobrol dengan temanku. Ayo pergi."

Naruto tak pernah bilang apapun soal itu, kenapa? Apa aku tak cukup dekat untuk diajak bicara soal itu?

"Gaara?"

DEG!

Rasa sakit apa ini? terasa begitu sakit sampai aku tak tahan untuk menahannya."A-apa benar kau punya orang yang disukai, Naruto?" mencoba berjalan disamping Naruto.

Hening sejenak,"Ah, kau mendengarnya ya? Yang barusan?"

Aku mengangguk, "Hm…"

Tanganku mulai gemetar saat menunggu jawaban Naruto, rasa terkejut dan sakit bercampur menjadi satu hingga aku rasanya ingin menutupi telingaku untuk tidak mendengar jawabannya.

"Ada, kok…" senyum Naruto berkembang.

Mataku terbelalak melihatnya, senyum itu…

Senyum yang tak pernah kulihat sama sekali,"O-oh, kau tak pernah membicarakannya denganku." ucapku menahan suaraku agar tidak bergetar.

Naruto hanya menggaruk-garuk pipinya,"Nggak pernah ya? Karena aku terlalu malu mungkin." Ucapnya lagi.

Lagi… rasa sakit yang bertubi-tubi menusuk hatiku. Kupikir hanya aku yang tahu luar dan dalamya seorang Uzumaki Naruto, tapi kenapa selama ini aku tak pernah menyadari kalau Naruto menyukai seseorang? Dadaku sesak…

BRUK!

"Gaara?! Kau tidak apa-apa?! Hei! Gaara, kau kenapa?!"

.

.

.

"Oke, sepertinya sudah tidak apa-apa. Dia sudah mulai sadar."

Eh? Aku dimana? Aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi saat terakhir Naruto berlari kearahku sambil berteriak tadi.

"Gaara, kau minumlah dulu." Naruto menyodorkan gelas padaku.

Aku menatapnya sejenak lalu kuminum air dalam gelas itu,"Naruto, aku dimana?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kau ada di UKS, sumpah tadi kau membuatku kaget pingsan tiba-tiba. Sudah kuduga kau sedang tidak sehat dari tadi pagi dan kau tidak mendengarku. Tapi syukurlah perawatnya masih ada saat kau kubawa kesini." Jelas Naruto sambil meletakkan gelas ke meja.

"Kau sudah baikan?" lanjutnya.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk, malu sekali rasanya merepotkan Naruto seperti ini.

Naruto mendesah sambil membetulkan selimut yang kupakai,"Perawatnya bilang kau terlalu stress dan itu menyebabkan system imunmu terus menurun. Meski aku nggak tahu apa maksudnya, tapi kalau kau punya masalah jangan dipendam sendiri. Kau pikir kita sudah kenal berapa lama sampai kau masih malu membicarakan apa yang kau pikirkan." Senyum Naruto lembut.

Bukan begitu, aku tahu kau khawatir. Tapi orang macam apa yang akan membicarakan masalah percintaanya kepada objeknya secara langsung tanpa pikir panjang?! Tentu saja aku hanya bisa memendam pikiran-pikiran itu sendiri.

Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan dari luar mengejutkan kami berdua, hingga seseorang membuka pintu ruang UKS.

"Dobe aku ingin bicara pada—" kata-kata Sasuke tertahan ketika melihatku sedang berbaring diranjang.

"Ada apa, teme?" Tanya Naruto.

"Lain kali saja." ucapnya sambil menutup pintu kembali meninggalkan keheningan diantara kami berdua.

Naruto mendesah,"Dia itu aneh sekali sejak tadi pagi. Kau tahu? Dia memelototiku terus tanpa alasan. Menakutkan kan? Coba kau bayangkan?"

Hm… dan aku juga merasa dia sangat tidak ingin aku berada disini bersama Naruto.

Sudah sangat lama aku juga merasa dia tidak menyukaiku, aku tidak tahu alasan pastinya. Hanya saja tatapannya selalu dingin padaku seperti barusan. Berbeda sekali ketika tatapannya ditujukan pada Naruto.

Mungkinkah…?

Sasuke menyukai Naruto dan merasa aku hanya jadi penganggu baginya?

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya saat aku dan Naruto berangkat bersama, aku terkejut ketika sesaat pandangan Sasuke tertuju pada Naruto sebelum pandanganku bertemu dengannya. Dengan segera dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Gaara? Kau masih merasa tidak enak badan?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba mengejutkanku.

"Eh? Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." jawabku cepat-cepat.

"Oke, kalau begitu ketemu nanti saat istirahat ya?" Naruto berlari menuju kelasnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Hm…"

.

.

.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi dari 5 menit lalu tapi Naruto tidak datang kekelasku, jadi kuputuskan untuk pergi kekelasnya. Kulangkahkan kaki keluar dari keramaian kelasku hingga aku bertemu seseorang dari kelas Naruto didepan kelasnya.

"Ah! Gaara ya? Nyari Naruto?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Aku hanya mengiyakan saja karena memang itu tujuanku.

"Tadi dia sudah keluar dari kelas. Bersama Sasuke…" ucap seorang lagi yang sedang asyik makan dimejanya.

"Eh? Kupikir tadi dia pergi ke wc—"

Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengabaikan percakan lebih jauh dari mereka, kakiku berlari. Rasa syok kemarin yang kualami masih belum sembuh, tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang? Sasuke dan Naruto pergi berdua? Kemana?

Kakiku masih berlari tanpa kusadari membawaku keatap sekolah dimana itu adalah tempat tersembunyi yang memang dilarang untuk siswa mendatanginya. Dan apa yang kulihat?

Pintu atap terbuka…

Apa ini? perasaan apa ini? semoga saja bukan mereka yang berada disini…

Tangan gemetarku berusaha untuk menggapai gagang pintu meyakinkan bahwa disana tidak ada Naruto dan Sasuke…

"—ini untukmu…" ucap seseorang.

Suaranya sangat kukenal, tanpa ragu kuraih gagang pintu lalu mendorongnya sedikit untuk melihat siapa yang sedang berbicara.

Benar saja, disana Sasuke dan Naruto tengah berdiri berpandangan dengan wajah yang serius. Naruto menyodorkan sepucuk surat kepada Sasuke dengan wajah yang memerah.

Reaksi Sasuke sungguh diluar dugaan, wajahnya memerah…"Ini—"

"Dilihatpun sudah tahu kan? Ini surat cinta—"

SURAT CINTAAA?! JADI TERNYATA MEMANG BENAR!

Tanpa sanggup mendengar percakapan mereka lagi, aku melarikan diri menahan rasa sakit dari kenyataan yang ada.

Berlari, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan sekarang…

Aku tak peduli lagi kemana saja kakiku berlari dimana aku bisa lari dari mereka berdua.

Dan bodohnya aku…Kenapa aku tak pernah menyadarinya? Antara mereka berdua memang terjalin ikatan yang diam-diam lebih kuat dari apa yang kubayangkan.

Aku hanya bisa menangis menyaksikan kedua ikatan itu diperkuat dengan sebuah status yang bahkan tak akan pernah terjangkau olehku. Oleh tanganku…

Kugenggam erat dadaku yang terasa sangat menyakitkan, sesak dan kesal.

Kenapa?! Kenapa aku tak punya keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya? Mungkin dengan begitu aku bisa merasa lebih baik dari ini.

Karena kepengecutanku, aku hanya bisa menyaksikan mereka bersanding dengan perasaan saling menyukai…

.

.

.

"Hei kau lihat Gaara, Kiba?" Tanya Naruto yang berada didepan kelas Gaara.

"Eh? Nggak tuh? Tapi tadi sepertinya dia pergi kekelasmu."

"Hm… Thanks ya, Kiba… Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu!" pamit Naruto akhirnya dengan wajah yang agak kecewa.

"Aaah… Padahal aku ingin memberitahukan soal Sasuke padanya…" gumam Naruto kemudian tanpa menyadari sebelah sepatu melayang tepat kearah kepalanya. Dan kemudian orang-orang dikejutkan dengan suara ringisan dari sang Uzumaki Naruto yang kesakitan.

"Aku mendengar ocehan bodohmu, Dobe?!" teriak Sasuke sambil terngah-engah memegang sepatu sebelahnya dengan wajah memerah bersiap melemparkannya lagi.

"Jangan kau coba-coba mengatakan apapun padanya!" ancam Sasuke dengan suara berat mencengkram kerah baju Naruto.

Dengan wajah panic dan ketakutan Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludahnya."A-aku mengerti jadi berhentilah memasang wajah menakutkan seperti itu padaku! Sasuke-samaaaaaaaa!"

.

.

.

Paginya saat aku bangun, kulihat matahari sudah bersinar dengan cerahnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.45. sepertinya aku akan terlambat masuk sekolah…

Yaaah… Sudahlahm toh aku juga masih belum bisa bertemu dengan mereka berdua. Bergandengan tangan dengan mesranya…

Aaahh… lagi, air mataku mengalir dengan derasnya. Apa yang kupikirkan? Kenapa aku membayangkan hal-hal yang bisa menyakiti diriku sendiri?

BRUAK!

Pintu terbuka dengan lebarnya!

"Gaaraaaa! Ohayou!" teriak Naruto dengan wajah cerahnya.

Aku hanya bisa mengangkat wajahku melihat eksperesinya yang cerah, menyilaukan sekali.

"Eh? Gaara?! Kau kenapa? Wajahmu merah sekali, matamu bengkak sekali. Kau sakit parah ya?! Bibiiiiii! Anakmu—" kututup mulutnya cepat-cepat sebelum Naruto memberitahukan keadaanku pada ibuku.

"Jangan katakan apapun…" ucapku lemas.

Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil menyingkirkan tanganku dari mulutnya,"Kau kenapa sebenarnya? Beritahu aku…" ucapnya khawatir.

"Sungguh aku tak apa-apa." Jawabku sambil memalingkan wajah.

Tanpa kata Naruto duduk disudut kasurku, lalu…

Hug!

Dia menarikku kepelukannya,"Kau membuatku khawatir, Gaara…" ucapnya lembut di telingaku.

Tahukah kau, Naruto? Hatiku sedang menangis sekarang...

Sekarang aku menyadari bahwa orang yang sedang memelukku saat ini sebenarnya milik orang lain.

Dengan perasaan berat kuhembuskan nafas panjang lalu kudorong tubuh Naruto menjauh,"Oh, ayolah. Kau tidak seharusnya memeluk orang lain ketika sudah punya orang yang mengikatmu bersamanya."

Sambil memasang wajah tersenyum aku mendorong Naruto keluar dari kamarku,"Aku akan bersiap-siap jadi tunggulah diluar dulu."

Naruto dengan ekspresi bingung hanya mengangguk.

Berat memang, tapi kuharap ini hal yang terbaik yang bisa kulakukan untuknya.

Mendoakannya agar bisa bahagia dengan Sasuke bukan hal yang buruk juga. Dengan begitu mungkin aku bisa melupakan perasaanku pada Naruto dengan cepat dan tetap bisa berada disamping Naruto saat dia membutuhkanku.

.

.

.

"Jadi aku masih penasaran…" ucap Naruto membuka percakapan diantara kami saat berjalan dilorong kelas.

Aku terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Naruto yang menggantung, "—Apanya?"

"Kemarin terjadi sesuatu padamu kan sampai meninggalkan sekolah saat istirahat dan tidak kembali lagi?"

Pertanyaan itu sungguh membuatku berhenti dan mematung tanpa bisa menjawabnya, keringat dingin bercucuran.

Naruto yang melihat itu lalu mendekatiku dan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk memastikan ekspresi apa yang kupasang,"Kau benar-benar bertingkah aneh, Gaara."

Dengan segera aku memalingkan pandanganku agar tidak bertemu dengan mata Naruto,"Bu-bukan apa-apa, A-aku hanya… hanya…" hanya apa? oh ayolah, cari alasan yang masuk akal agar dia tidak curiga.

"Hm… Saat kutelpon, HP-mu tidak aktif. Ku sms-pun kau tidak membalas—"

"A-aku hanya sakit perut tiba-tiba sampai lupa menghidupkan HP-ku. N-nah, kau tau kan keadaanku tadi pagi seperti apa. Seperti itulah… Ahaha…" jawabku cepat-cepat sebelum Naruto menyudutkanku lebih jauh.

"Oh… ternyata kau disini, dobe?!" tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul dengan aura gelapnya.

"O-o-ouh! Sa-Sasuke-samaaaa…" Suara Naruto bergetar melihat ekspresi Sasuke.

Aku menyadari satu hal, Sasuke cemburu saat Naruto memperhatikanku. Yah… Tidak heran sih karena aku mungkin juga akan seperti itu kalau pacarku dekat dengan orang lain meskipun itu teman masa kecilnya sekalipun.

"Hu-hubungan kami tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Ucapku terbata-bata menengahi keadaan diantara Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Aku duluan ya, dan untuk istirahat nanti kau tidak usah repot-repot datang ke kelasku." Aku mendahului mereka menuju kelas cepat-cepat agar tidak terlihat dibuat-buat.

…

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Lupakan soal itu! Kau, kau nggak bilang apa-apa kan pada semua orang khususnya dia?!" tunjuk Sasuke ke kelas Gaara sambil mencengkram kerah baju Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang aku nggak bilang apa-apa!"

.

.

.

Tenggelam dengan pikiranku sendiri, aku hanya bisa mendesah dan tak terasa jam pelajaran berakhir begitu saja.

"Oi! Gaara, aku datang untuk menemuimu!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba dari pintu kelasku.

Aku hanya bisa terkaget-kaget melihatnya,"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Dan anehnya, tak ada satu orangpun yang merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran bocah berisik ini. Mereka hanya meneruskan kegiatannya begitu saja.

"Oh, Naruto. Masuk… Masuk… Anggap saja ini kelasmu sendiri." Ucap Kiba tiba-tiba mempersilahkan.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan Gaara kami kan?" lanjutnya sambil menepuk-nepuk mejaku.

"Osu! Aku nggak akan malu-malu lho ya, Maaf mengang—" ucapan Naruto terhenti.

Muncullah tangan putih mencengkeram kerah baju belakang Naruto lalu menariknya keluar. Samar-samar kudengar Naruto berteriak,"K-kau! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Aku bisa mati kehabisan nafas nih!"

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau sendirian bersama orang lain!" jawab Sasuke sambil menyeret Naruto menjauh.

"Uwaaah… Apa-apaan itu? Apa hubungan mereka sedekat itu ya?" Kiba hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya heran dan menjauh dari tempatku duduk.

Disini aku hanya bisa menghela nafas, Uchiha Sasuke sebegitu tidak maunyakah Naruto direbut orang lain?

Baiklah, untuk saat ini dan seterusnya aku harus bisa bertahan sendiri.

.

.

.

Hari penyeretan Naruto-pun berlanjut, dimulai dari saat pulang sekolah. Sasuke tidak membiarkan Naruto bersamaku walau hanya sebentar hingga besoknya dan besoknya lagi.

Hingga seminggu berlalu…

"Pssssttt…" tiba-tiba Naruto muncul dikamarku sambil bersembunyi dibalik gorden.

"N-Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tunjukku padanya kaget.

"Sssssstttt… Kecilkan suaramu, Gaara…" dengan ketakutan Naruto mengintip jendela."hahhhh… Syukurlah dia nggak mengejarku." Naruto terduduk lega.

Aku yang masih belum mengerti hanya bisa berdiri mematung.

Sadar tentang kebingunganku, tiba-tiba tangan Naruto menarik tanganku lalu mendekapku erat,"Aku rindu padamu." Lanjutnya.

Aaahhh… Perasaan apa ini yang kurasakan? Aku tak berhak untuk bahagia dengan perkataanya. Ini hanya delusiku saja, dengan segera aku mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh. Sangat menyakitkan menyadari kata-katanya hanya berarti kekhawatiran sebagai teman saja.

"Naruto, kupikir kau harus pulang. Aku tidak ingin Sasuke berpikir hal yang tidak-tidak."

Akhirnya aku mengatakan hal itu sambil menghindari pandangan dari Naruto. Aku tak tahu lagi ekspresi apa yang kupasang sekarang.

"Eh? Setelah aku berusaha kabur dan kau berkata seperti itu?" Naruto berdiri dengan penuh luapan emosi mendalam.

Aku tercengang mendengarnya, dan tanpa sadar mataku tertuju pada Naruto.

"Kau kejam sekali memperlakukan temanmu seperti itu?! Aku nggak pernah mau lagi tertangkap oleh monster itu! Apalagi setiap hari dia memperlakukanku sangat mengerikan aku bahkan nggak diizinkan makan dengan tenang! Setiap hari selama seminggu ini aku dihantui, dan bahkan aku nggak bisa tidur sekejapun!" Naruto meremas kepalanya frustasi.

Eh? Sebegitu _overprotective_ -nya kah seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Pernyataan Naruto hanya bisa membuatku semakin bingung dengan keadaan yang terjadi.

"Jadi kumohon izinkan aku disini sebentar, tapi jika ini menganggumu aku akan pergi." Ucap Naruto melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkanku.

GRAB!

Tanpa sadar aku menggenggam tangannya, "A-aku tidak bilang kau tidak boleh disini."

Naruto berbalik sambil tersenyum,"Benarkah? Thanks, Gaara!"

Lagi-lagi, aku berlaku egois dengan tersenyum balik padanya. Ini bukan untukmu, aku hanya ingin mempertahankan delusiku kalau kau memang ingin bersamaku lebih dari bersama dengan Sasuke.

Malam itu, kami tertidur bersama sambil berpengan tangan dibawah cahaya rembulan.

…

Sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat dipipi Gaara pagi itu diiringi bisikan lembut,"Gaara, aku pergi dulu."

.

.

.

Suara burung berkicauan diiringi cahaya matahari yang mulai menembus kaca jendela kamarku membuatku terbangun, hanya untuk membuatku menyadari bahwa Naruto sudah tidak ada lagi disampingku.

"Hm… Memang harusnya seperti ini."

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju teras, hembusan angin sejuk membuat perasaanku jadi lebih baik

Tiba-tiba aku melihat siluet seseorang yang sedang bersembunyi, beberapa kali dia melirik ke kanan dan kekiri. Setelah dirasanya aman, lalu dia berlari mendekati rumahku.

Benar-benar mencurigakan, segera aku berlari menuju lantai bawah sambil membawa pemukul baseball ayahku. Ibuku yang melihat itu hanya cengok ditempat.

Dengan hati-hati aku membuka pintu—

BRUAK!

Pintu yang barusan kubuka dengan hati-hati tiba-tiba terbuka lebar dengan suara yang keras membuatku terjungkal,"Bibi, Ohayou!" sapa orang misterius itu pada ibuku.

"Ah, Ohayou, Naruto." Ibuku hanya tersenyum lalu melanjutkan kegiatan memasakanya.

"Naruto toh… Aduh!" Ringisku sambil berdiri."Ada apa pagi-pagi kerumah?"

Setelah memastikan sesuatu, Naruto menutup pintu,"Aku ingin berangkat bersamamu."

"Hah?!" mendengar pernyataan itu siapa yang tidak akan terkejut?

"B-bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku nggak peduli padanya, biarkan saja dia. Kau, cepat siap-siap!" Naruto mendorongku ke kamar mandi.

Hah… Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua? Bertengkarkah? Membuatku kebingungan saja.

Membuatku berharap lebih saja…

.

.

.

"Kalau kau sebegitu cemasnya ketahuan, kenapa tidak berangkat bersama Sasuke saja?"

Mendengar pernyataan tiba-tibaku Natuto yang sedang celingak celinguk langsung terkejut dan berhenti melakukan kegiatan mencurigakannya."B-bukan begitu, aku benar-benar ingin berangkat bersamamu." Rajuknya.

Sungguh…

Aku benar-benar bingung dengan keadaan saat ini. Kalau kalian pacaran kenapa masih melibatkanku yang tidak tahu apa-apa dengan masalahnya? "Aku mungkin saja mengambil keuntungan dari Naruto…" gumamku melirik Naruto.

"Jadi…" suara seseorang mengejutkan kami berdua."Kau disini rupanya, Naruto-kun~" lanjutnya dengan suara berat.

"S-sasuke-Teme! Aku sudah bilang padamu jangan menggangguku! Aku sudah muak denganmu!" bentak Naruto.

Eh? Apa yang terjadi? Pertengkaran mereka semakin serius?! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!

"Apa katamu, dobe?! Setelah semua ini kau masih mengatakan itu?!" Balas Sasuke penuh emosi.

Eeeeehhhh?! Apa?! Ada apa ini?! "N-Naruto… t-tenanglah…"suaraku bergetar mencoba menenangkan Naruto.

"Diam, Gaara! Aku sudah nggak tahan dengan orang ini?!" bentak Naruto lagi.

"Kalau kau sudah nggak tahan denganku, ikuti kata-kataku, dobe! Jangan coba-coba membantah!"

"S-sasuke… Te-tenang…" sekali lagi aku mencoba menenangkan Sasuke.

"Diam kau! Jangan mencampuri urusan orang lain!" lagi aku dibentak.

"Hei! Jangan bentak-bentak, Gaara! Dia nggak tahu apa-apa!" hn, Naruto. Walaupun kau membelaku tetap saja kau yang pertama membentakku.

"Justru nggak tahu apa-apa harus dibentak supaya nggak melangkah lebih jauh!"

Dan tema marahan mereka jadi berubah membicarakanku…

Dengan penuh emosi Naruto mencengkeram kerah baju Sasuke,"Kau jangan berbuat seenaknya, sudah kubilang Gaara nggak tahu apa-apa!" geramnya.

Aku semakin panik, kenapa mereka jadi semakin serius. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu, tapi apa?! Lapor polisi?

"Ho~ Kau berani padaku?" Sasuke balas mencengkeram kerah baju Naruto.

"Kalau begi—"

DUAK!

Benturan keras terdengar tiba-tiba sebelum kata-kata mereka selesai.

"Hentikan kalian berdua! Bisakah kalian menyelesaikan masalah kalian tanpa kekerasan?! Tindakan kekerasan dalam pacaran nggak baik buat hubungan kalian berdua!" teriakku akhirnya setelah membenturkan kepala Sasuke dan Naruto keras-keras karena panik.

Terengah-engah, itulah akhirnya bagiku yang tak biasa meninggikan volume suaraku.

Hening…

Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mereka berdua setelah kubenturkan kepalanya, dan yang terlihat hanya ekspresi bengong saja.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf pada kalian karena kalian sudah melibatkanku pada pertengkaran kalian, jadi terima akibatnya!" bentakku pada mereka berdua.

"Nggak, Gaara… Sepertinya kau sudah salah paham." Naruto mencoba menjelaskan.

Sasuke yang tadinya terbakar emosi sekarang hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, semakin membuatku bingung saja.

"Ne, Gaara kan namamu? Baiklah, kau salah paham… tadi kau bilang pacaran? Aku? Dengannya? Aku nggak mungkin pacaran dengan sibodoh ini." Tunjuk Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Heh?! Njir! Emangnya aku mau pacaran denganmu, teme?! Mending kau ngaca dulu sana kalau mimpi mau jadi pacarku!" balas Naruto emosi.

Segera setelah mendengar pernyataan itu, Sasuke segera menjambak Rambut Naruto penuh emosi,"Heh~ Bukannya sebaliknya? Kau yang harus ngaca dulu sebelum berimajinasi jadi pacarku, dobe sialan!"

"Aduh! Aduh! Sakit, kau main jambak mulu sih kerjaanya!" ringis Naruto sambil menggigit tangan Sasuke.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku tanda tidak mengerti.

…

"Oke, jadi begini ceritanya…" Naruto merapikan seragamnya yang sudah kusut akibat Sasuke sambil berdehem.

 **Oooo FLASHBACK oooO**

BRUK!

"Ah! Maafkan aku, kau baik-baik saja—" ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika ia melihat siapa yang ditabraknya."Temeeee?! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan menabrakku?! Cari gara-gara ya?!"

"Hei! Kau yang menabrakku kenapa menyalahkanku, dobe?!"Dengan terburu-buru Sasuke membereskan bukunya yang berantakan diatas lantai tercampur dengan buku yang dibawa Naruto lalu pergi.

"Ada apa sih dengannya? Aneh…"

Setelah kejadian itu Sasuke menyadari dia kehilangan sesuatu yang penting yang diselipkannya dalam buku. Dia ingat bahwa saat itu hanya Naruto yang bertabrakan dengannya. Ingin meminta bukunya kembali tapi tidak tahu harus memulai dari apa. Jadi Sasuke terus memelototi Naruto dari jauh.

Sementara itu Naruto ketika sampai dirumah, ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang terjatuh saat dia mengeluarkan semua isi tasnya untuk mencari HP. Penasaran dengan benda itu yang merupakan sebuah surat itu, dia membuka isinya dan membacanya.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA… Apaan neh?! Si teme nulis yang beginian? Sumpah?! Demi apa? Kalimatnya nggak matching banget sama kepribadiannya. Buahahahaha!" akhirnya Naruto tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Keesokkan harinya…

Saat istirahat tiba, Sasuke dan Naruto berdiri dari bangkunya dan mendekat satu sama lainnya."Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu." Ucap Sasuke serius.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku juga." Jawab Naruto tidak kalah serius.

Dan merekapun pergi keatap sekolah berdua…

"Kau yakin kita bisa bicara disini?" Naruto tidak yakin.

"Yakin, aku yang memegang kuncinya kok." Balas Sasuke meyakinkan sambil membuka kunci pintunya."Masuk!" perintahnya.

"Maksudmu keluar? Kita kan sudah ada didalam ruangan?" Tanya Naruto.

Wajah Sasuke memerah saat menyadari kesalahan dalam kata-katanya.

"Baiklah… Baiklah…" Naruto berjalan keluar diikuti Sasuke.

Dengan segera Naruto mengeluarkan suratnya sambil menahan tawanya mengingat apa yang tertulis didalamnya,"Ini jatuh dari tasku saat aku mencari HP. Nih kuberikan untukmu."

Benar saja dugaan Sasuke, itu tertukar saat bertabrakan dengan Naruto. Kemudian wajah Sasuke memerah saat melihat benda itu ternyata ada ditangan orang bodoh yang sering berargumen dengannya."Ini—" suaranya tertahan.

"Dilihatpun sudah tahu kan? Ini surat cinta punyamu untuk— BUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tak sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dia akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Aura amarah Sasuke keluar dengan sangat cepat membuat Naruto menghentikan tawanya,"Kau sudah membacanya, Naruto-kun?" ucap Sasuke dengan suara berat.

Dan setelah itu tidak heran terdengar teriakan-teriakan misterius diatap sekolah.

 **Oooo END OF FLASHBACKoooO**

"Nah… Begitulah kejadian sebenarnya. Itulah awal mula aku sering dikejar-kejar set—" ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika Sasuke meliriknya dengan aura membunuh.

Mendengar itu aku sangat terkejut,"J-jadi, yang kulihat itu bukan kalian yang menyatakan perasaan satu sama lain?" jatuh terduduk.

"Eh? Kau melihat kejadian itu?" Tanya Naruto.

Aku mengangguk,"Hm…" Lega, perasaan yang pertama kali kurasakan saat tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kau sampai salah paham seperti itu aku bertaruh kau tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan kami sampai akhir kan?" ketus Sasuke.

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil menunduk menahan air mata bahagia yang mengalir.

"Gaara?! Kau nggak apa-apa? Duh apa yang harus kulakukan? Teme! Cepet minta maaf padanya! Gara-gara kau Gaara jadi nangis." Bentak Naruto sambil menarikku kedalam pelukannya.

"Itu bukan salahku." Sasuke tak peduli lalu pergi meninggalkan kami begitu saja.

"Pokoknya Naruto, awas kalau kau membocorkannya pada siapapun aku akan menyiksamu seumur hidup." Ucap Sasuke akhirnya sebelum menghilang entah kemana.

Hening seketika…

Dengan lembut Naruto mengelus kepalaku tanpa mengatakan apapun, tak ada diantara kami yang memulai pembicaraan sampai aku merasa tenang.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah nggak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto lembut sambil menyeka sisa air mata yang membekas diwajahku dengan saputangan basah.

Aku mengangguk, kemudian berdehem untuk menormalkan suaraku,"Maafkan aku."

"Oh, nggak apa-apa, kok. Aku jadi tahu alasanmu menghindariku terus selama ini. kejadikan kali ini membuatku menyadari kalau kau memang manis."Senyum Naruto.

DEG!

Debaran jantungku mulai memacu mendengar kata 'manis' yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Dengan penuh keberanian aku bertanya,"Anu, Jika bukan Sasuke orang yang kau sukai. Boleh aku tahu siapa orang yang sebenarnya?" meski dengan ragu-ragu akhirnya aku bisa menanyakannya.

Sejenak Naruto menatapku dengan tatapan lembutnya, lalu menarikku untuk bersender dipundaknya,"Tentu saja kalau bukan kau, siapa lagi?" bisiknya.

Mataku terbelalak mendengarnya, detak jantungku semakin kencang dan kedua tanganku mendekap tubuh Naruto dengan sendirinya,"Aku juga, sejak dulu aku sangat menyukaimu."

Naruto mengecup keningku,"Kalau begitu, jadi pacarku?"

"Hm… Jadi pacarmu."

Tanpa kata-kata kami saling berpandangan, aaah… aku bisa melihat langit biru dimatanya. Perlahan-lahan jarak diantara kami semakin menghilang, tergantikan dengan kecupan hangat yang kami bagi bersama. Ciuman pertama kami terasa begitu manis…

Debaran jantung yang terdengar begitu jelas membuat kami sama-sama tersipu malu setelahnya. Tapi tidak butuh waktu lama untuk kecupan kedua yang kami bagi, karena kami sama-sama saling mencintai.

Jika kuingat kesalah pahaman ini membuatku jadi merasa konyol.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-san… Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya. Kenapa kau selalu memandangku dengan tatapan benci?" tanyaku memberanikan diri.

"Hah? Bukannya kau yang benci padaku?" balasnya ketus.

"Gaara, lupakan orang ini. sifatnya memang seperti ini. Jadi kau nggak usah khawatir." Naruto menengahi.

Begitulah… Kesalahpahamku satu persatu terpecahkan begitu saja.

Aku mengangguk,"Jadi sebenarnya surat apa yang ditulis oleh Sasuke?" tanyaku pada Naruto.

Sasuke langsung memandang Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Euh… Itu surat cinta untuk—"

"NARUTOOOOO! KUPANGGANG KAU HIDUP-HIDUP!"

 **Oooo THE END oooO**

Oke, akhirnya beres juga fic pertamaku…

Terlalu panjang untuk oneshoot, tadinya aku ingin menulis ceritanya pendek. Tapi entah kenapa dengan penuh keajaiban menjadi sangat panjang. Yaaah begitulah, karena ini cerita pertamaku jadi tolong jangan dibully…

Akhir kata ditunggu RnR-nya…

Jaaaa…..


End file.
